


Stay

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the end of everything. For now, at least. The danger that’s plagued them all for the last month is dead and buried, and hopefully it’ll stay that way. Honestly, Stiles can’t be too sure anymore. His life is a damn comic book sometimes because nobody stays dead who should, and no one comes back that he honestly misses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) for the line "Please stay?".

It’s the end of everything. For now, at least. The danger that’s plagued them all for the last month is dead and buried, and hopefully it’ll stay that way. Honestly, Stiles can’t be too sure anymore. His life is a damn comic book sometimes because nobody stays dead who should, and no one comes back that he honestly misses.

There’s a bandage on his arm, wrapped thick and tight enough to compress things, and he’s hobbling a little as he helps everyone gather their things. It’s his house, after all, so he feels like it’s a requirement no matter how much Scott tells him to sit down or Lydia gives him evil glares as he hands her the earring she’d dropped and the purse she’d thrown against the wall while dashing for the first aid kit. If he felt up to it, he’d offer around drinks. He can’t bring himself to stay still, though. It’s just not a thing. Especially after the Nogitsune… He remembers feeling like he was held captive in his own skin. It’s the thing that makes him feel like he’s going to vibrate out of it sometimes. “Everyone going to be okay driving?” He asks the question to try to stave off anyone asking him if he would be okay.

"Yeah, dude. We got it." Scott pulls him into a one-armed hug. Lydia kisses his cheek. Kira gives him an awkward wave. Malia shrugs a shoulder at him, but smiles.

Derek’s still doing something with his bag as everyone else leaves and Stiles lets himself lean against the banister to watch for a moment because he’s glad to have Derek there. He’s an omega now and Stiles is scared by the thought. He doesn’t like the idea of Derek continuously being a target, so watching him align with the pack, even if he can’t quite join it, is a small comfort. It’s one he hadn’t realized he’d been wanting. “Are you missing something?” He asks it only because Derek is elbow deep in a duffel and his eyebrows are nearly joined together.

Derek shakes his head. “I thought I had another shirt in here, but I can’t find it.”

Stiles smirks because it brings back memories, suddenly, of Derek using his room as a one man refugee camp. “You can borrow one of mine? I should have a few that actually fit this time since I bought a pack of larger undershirts to sleep in.” He licks his lips and tries not to think too much about the look Derek is suddenly giving him. “They’re comfortable. You have all of those shirts that are just a little too big on you and they’re a good look, so…”

"Thanks." Derek plucks at the front of his shirt, half-shredded and covered in blood as it is, and then just pulls it off, balling it up and throwing it in the trashcan in the kitchen. "Should I just go up and get it?"

Stiles is climbing up the stairs slowly, careful of his ankle where he’d rolled it running earlier. “Come on up. I’m heading up for the night. Tired.” He keeps his hand on the banister, leaning on it heavily. He’s halfway up when Derek is suddenly at his side, one arm around his shoulders to help him. “Thanks?”

"It’s nothing." Derek’s arm and hand are warm against him, though, and it doesn’t feel like nothing. "I’ll just make sure you’re settled before I head out for the night."

"Just…" Stiles laughs nervously as he reaches the top of the stairs. "Stay?" He shakes his head slightly. "Please stay. I’d just rather not have to be alone right now, you know?"

Derek’s arm doesn’t move as he helps Stiles over to his bed, helping him to sit and even crouching down to pull off his shoes. He pauses there before he speaks, his voice rough. “How long?”

"How long do I want you to stay?" Stiles wonders how forever would go over as an answer because he knows all too well that he wouldn’t mind. It’s not something they talk about, this closeness that they have that neither of them has pushed to try to define, but if given a choice between Derek and anything else, Derek would probably always at least tie for first place. "I guess until you’re tired of me."

Standing, Derek moves to the dresser and opens a few drawers, pulling out one of the shirts Stiles had mentioned and sliding it on. “I’ll stay until you feel better.”

Stiles lets out a soft groan and scoots back further on the bed. “What’s ‘better’, anyway? It’s a subjective term. Do I feel better now than I did an hour ago? A little. But what if a good night’s sleep isn’t enough?”

Derek smiles at him, the softest turn up of the corners of his mouth and something in his eyes that Stiles might call fondness. “I guess it’s up to you to tell me when to leave then.”

Laying down slowly, Stiles returns the hesitant smile because that’s a kind of forever in its own right and he’ll take what he can get.


End file.
